Partitions of this type are generally known and used for creating dividers in storage devices that divide these storage devices into partial receptacle spaces. For example, different partial receptacle spaces for small utensils or partial receptacle spaces for beverage containers can be realized. Although known partitions basically have a certain flexibility due to a carrier matrix of plastic material, it is disadvantageous, however, that this flexibility not only can have positive effects, but also negative effects in all directions, in which the carrier matrix extends. If a beverage container is inserted into a partial receptacle space, for example, it would be possible that this beverage container cannot be adequately supported by the carrier matrix due to its elasticity. With known partitions, it is therefore necessary to make available a sufficiently large surface in order to ensure an adequate support of the beverage container despite the elasticity of the partition. This not only requires an increased material input, but also a larger structural shape that is usually difficult to justify in motor vehicles.
It is desirable to solve the above-described problems of known devices. The embodiment aims, in particular, to make available a partition and a storage device having such a partition that respectively can be realized with small structural dimensions and provide sufficient stability for accommodating small utensils, as well as larger utensils such as, for example, beverage containers.
The above-defined objective is attained with the characteristics of the independent claims. Advantageous embodiments result, in particular, from the dependent claims that refer to the respective independent claims.